


Damn Trellis'

by waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day 1, Fandom-songs challenge, Fluff, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, fswc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so day one of my writing challenge. The original post can be found <a href="http://scarlettcharlie.tumblr.com/post/120694707061/fandom-songs-writing-challenge-list">here.</a>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Trellis'

**Author's Note:**

> So the first days inspiration song is [_From Eden by Hozier_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmWbBUxSNUU) and I suggest you listen to it, it's a really good song.

"Who the fuck is throwing rocks at my window at four am?" Castiel whispered to no one in particular. 

Castiel ignored the pings on his window opting for sleep instead of who ever that is.

Finally the pangs stopped an not even a minute later his phone started ringing. Castiel groaned but looked over at his phone to see the very familiar caller ID of one Dean Winchester. 

"Hello?" Castiel answered propping himself up on his elbow. 

"Cas what the hell? I was throwing pebbles at your window for...a while." Dean huffed into the phone.

"Dean it's four am. When I hear random tacks on my window I'm not getting up" Castiel stated with a bit of aggravation for his friend. 

"Cas can you just open your window to let me in?" Dean questioned into his phone. 

"Why?" Castiel retorted back. 

"I had a fight with dad." Dean answered sheepishly. 

Castiel hung up the call, got up off his bed, and went across his room to open his window. Looking out he saw the very familiar shape of Dean Winchester standing and looking up at Castiels window. 

"Dean how are you getting up?" Castiel questioned looking down at Dean. 

"Remember when we were little and I climbed the thing that the vines grow on." Dean answered starting to climb the trellis. 

"Dean, what are you doing? These have flimsy nails! Last time you climbed this it broke and you got a concussion!" Castiel stated quickly, staring to panic as Dean got to the middle of the trellis. 

"Cas calm down I haven't fallen yet." Dean commented, looking up and grinning. 

Dean got up to Castiels room with only a scrape on his hand. When Dean finally climbed in Castiels room, he jumped in and did a bow to a speechless Castiel.

"Wait. Did you walk here?" Castiel wondered closing his window. 

"Yeah." Dean answered. 

"Dean that's nearly two miles." Castiel stated dryly looking Dean I the eye. 

"Well these boots are made for walkin'" Dean joked. 

"Okay so what did you fight about that was so bad you walked two miles?" Castiel asked. 

"So he may or may not of thought we were dating. So he started getting on my ass about how his sons a fag. And how he's disappointed because his son was supposed to be tho amazing football player and I'm not because I'm gay. And footballs just a cover for how I'm fucking my best friend behind closed walls." Dean stated with his voice shaking. 

Castiel went over and hugged Dean, the only thing he could do was console the taller man. 

Rubbing Deans back Castiel started humming Kansas. Soon into the song Dean started singing along with Castiel. 

"Hey Cas." 

"Yes Dean"

"You know why I'm shaken up right"

"No"

"Because some of what my dad said was true" Dean stated picking his head off of Castiels shoulder and looking him in the eye. 

"What did he say that was true?" Castiel inquired. 

"I mean it's slightly true." 

"What is slightly true Dean?" Castiel asked, keeping the eye contact that held so much love and caring. 

Dean put his left hand on Castiels cheek and Castiel covered it with his own hand. 

"I have feelings for my best friend." Dean whispered before he kissed his best friend. Castiel returned the kiss and lost track of time he spent kissing the older Winchester with so much passion. 

Castiel pulled back from the kiss and breathlessly whispered back "And I think I may have feelings fort best friend too."  
*  
Castiels parents opened the door to his room, worrying about him since they heard talking coming from his room the previous night. Seeing him in bed with the older Winchester that have a sigh of relief and closed the door quietly.

Castiels mother, Naomi, declared as she walked down the steps to start on breakfast. "It's a good thing we reinforced the trellis the year Dean fell off of it."


End file.
